legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sayaka Kirasaka
Sayaka Kirasaka is one of the main antagonists in LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine alongside Ryuunosuke Uryuu, Eckidina KnightWalker, Juria KnightWalker and Hiragi Kureto. She is one of the final antagonists to appear as the final boss. She was the girlfriend of Kamina 25 years ago, and died 22 years ago prior the beginning of the story, she was the next heiress of the Chinese corporation, Kirasaka Inc., and was a member of KnightWalker Funeral Parlor prior her insanity. She made her debut in LOTM: Sword of Kings: Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine - Dark Fire. Her goal is to use the Tech of the End to rewrite the world according to her own image and destroy the failed mankind and built and new world. Appearance Sayaka has the appearance of a teenager. She is seen wearing a school uniform-like outfit. She has turquoise eyes and long brown hair passing her waist. Her breasts are rather large and are 91 cm. Personality Human Sayaka had androphobia (a severe fear of men), but it doesn't occurred around Kamina because of his kindness, that made her fell in love with him. She is an impulsive person and will try to protect those who are important to her. She becomes shy around Kamina prior becoming insane. At first, Sayaka is portrayed as a sweet girl, gentle, kind, and a loving girlfriend with Kamina. When she became insane with the Russian Sleep Experiment made by Hiragi Kureto, she became sadistic, homicidal and insane. So much so that she tried to have Azul Jissele kill herself in order for her to be the new ruler of the world. When insane, she wanted to "tie the knot" with Kamina and mix their genes to make a new world. Zeta Artificial Demon Meta Artificial Demon is the name given to people who doesn't become completely Artificial Demons, they just became insane and evil like a demon but are not 100% demons. Sayaka, like Eckidina, is strangely willing to indulge the whims of her inferiors, and is quite personable with those loyal to her, and is similarly ruthless towards her enemies. However, she is individualistically cruel and sadistic, brutalizing and maniacally taunting Azul and tearing Natsuki's heart out simply to make a point. She enjoys domination and control, lusting for power over the world in order to give it to the her. Artificial Demon She is more than ruthless and manipulative demon, she is vile to the point in becoming a devil by using her beauty and love feelings for her boyfriend to manipulate him, as such he uses her manipulative streak to recruit many followers, including new ones. Sayaka has also been shown to be very cruel, shown when she looks down at a defeated human and only says that human was "useless" and when humans die they become "trash". While she is tremendously powerful in her full Artificial Demon form, she is also shown to be psychopathic, having no care for the consequences of her actions, and exposes one's weakness on a psychological level for her own personal gains. Background 25 years ago, 5 years after the First Spacequake, she lived with her parents in Osaka where she first met Kamina when they were kids. After her mother's death, she was left alone with her father and Kamina. Sayaka had androphobia, the fear of men because she was bullied by boys of her school many times. However, Kamina was different and saved her many times until she fell in love with when they had 15 years old and she became his girlfriend. At some point, Sayaka and Kamina joined the KnightWalker Funeral Parlor to fight the KnightWalker Family. However, 5 years after they joined the KFP, Hiragi Kureto took interest in Sayaka and captured her turn her into a Artificial Demon by using her as a guinea pig in the Russian Sleep Experiment. However, Sayaka escaped but lost her sanity and would eventually turn herself into a demon. 2 years later, Sayaka disappeared and became obsessed with the Tech of the End that Hiragi was trying to do, and tried to create her OWN Black Demon. At some point, Sayaka kidnapped 20 infants and tried to fuse the Magi-Tech of the Tech of the End with the babies, however, 18 infants died in her experiment and only 2 of the infants survived the experiment, however, before she could put the experiment into practice, Hiragi located and sealed Sayaka in a demonic weapon. And so, Sayaka turned an Artificial Demon, in other words, a AD. However, Hiragi never located the two babies that Sayaka used as guinea pigs. The babies were Haru Zageko and Revy. Days later, Kamina couldn't leave her and took her as his Demonic Weapon, however, Sayaka used his feeling to manipulate him to bring the Black Demons to her; Haru Zageko and Revy. Quotes *''Dearest Kamina… I will take it from here.'' *''Bring me the Tech of the End...'' *''Revy… don't you see? Your body is one with the Tech of the End, like Haru Zageko and Azul Jissele. I thought you were dead, but now I know; You are my guinea pig! It's been 22 years...'' *''This pathetic world need to disappear.'' Quotes about Sayaka *''You know you are involved with a sick girl who will see you die? She will stand over your body, with your blood on her hands and I promise you she will laugh... not because your life means nothing to her -- but because death, for her -- is the punch line.'' Theme Song Gallery 06_003.png 06_036.jpg 406px-StB_Vol_2_p102.jpg 407px-StB_Vol_2_p299.jpg 225309.jpg 703015-strike_the_blood_06_large_09.jpg 710454-strike_the_blood_10_large_26.jpg 30293566.jpeg dota_2_art_nevermore_95258_1400x1050.jpg Ed101609f03aa966f85747bfe59a3e4a.jpg Image-125.jpg Sayaka_Epi_06.jpg Sayaka_Kirasaka.jpg dota-2-nevermore-shadow-fiend-6905.jpg igojrefkr.jpg nevermore_shadow_fiend_dota_2_95050_2560x1440.jpg photosbf.jpg tumblr_mwbj8rtxGH1rcyelyo1_500.gif 828af5790453b926549fe3c6ad7583ad.jpg Trivia *Sayaka is the third character to be a Chinese, the first is Sephiria Arks KnightWalker, the second is Natsuki Minamiya, and the fourth is Kamina. *Sayaka is the Artificial Demon with most importance. *Sayaka is also the most evil of all AD since she was already insane when she was in human form. *Sayaka is a archenemy of Eckidina KnightWalker and Uryuu, despite they don't have any real interaction. *Sayaka is the 7th antagonist of the spinoff to be defeated and killed for good; **1 - Bill Williamson **2 - Mal **3 - Mason Verger **4 - Bill Sykes **5 - Misogi Kumagawa (not killed) **6 - Uryuu Ryuonusuke **7 - Sayaka Kirasaka **8 - Juria KnightWalker's troops **9 - Eckidina's defeated by her frustrated plans **10 - Hiragi Kureto Navigation Category:Characters Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Fallen Hero Category:Villains Category:Demon Category:Humans Category:Humanoid Category:Non Humans Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Former Humans Category:Girlfriends Category:Girly Girl Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Child Murderer Category:Child Abusers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Murderers Category:Scientists Category:Mad Scientist Category:Anarchist Category:Misanthropes Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Harbingers Category:Sealed Evil Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:KnightWalker Funeral Parlor Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Big Bads Category:Scary Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Sexy characters Category:Hero's Crush Category:Lover Stealers Category:Daughter of Hero Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Warmongers Category:Warlords Category:Dude Magnet Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:One-Man Army Category:Characters who have One Fear Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Strategists Category:Stranglers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Main Villains Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Antichrists Category:Teenage Villains Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Swordsmen Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Traitors Category:Torturers Category:Illusionists Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Evil from the past Category:Hegemony Category:Perverts Category:Archenemies Category:Criminals Category:War Criminals Category:The Heavy Category:CIS Productions Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Deal Makers Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Soul Stealers Category:Liars Category:Control Freaks Category:Mind-Controller Category:Brainwashers Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Archers Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Monsters Category:Second in Command Category:Military Characters Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:Empowered Villains Category:Kidnappers Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Kids who have matured Category:Characters who Grew up Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Characters who might be brought back from the dead Category:The Undead Category:Magic Users Category:Magi-Tech Users Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Characters with Super Reflexes Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Flyers Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Villains with Villainous Friendship Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:OCs Category:Characters hated by DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters hated by DarkFallen Category:Blackmailers Category:The Dreaded Category:Characters hated by Officer Candy Apple Category:Characters Hated by Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Brunettes Category:Animated characters Category:Jerkish Woobies Category:Tragic Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Honorable Villains Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Pawns Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Meta Side Characters